1. Field of The Invention
The present invention is related to a heat dissipating device, and particularly to a heat dissipating device for a computer, wherein the device includes a folded fin fixed to a base plate.
As the operation speed of a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer becomes faster and faster, heat generated by the operating CPU needs to be timely dissipated; otherwise, a malfunction or a unstableness of the CPU will happen. To solve this problem, a heat dissipating device is proposed to be attached to a top of the CPU thereby absorbing the heat generated by the CPU and transmitting it to a surrounding environment.
Presently, there are two types of heat dissipating device; the first type is made by aluminum extrusion to get a blank; the blank is then subject to a sawing process to get a number of pin fins on the heat dissipating device. Such a heat dissipating device has disadvantages that it is heavy, needs a complicated machining process and generates a bulk of wasted material.
The second type is made by first folding an aluminum sheet to get a folded fin; the folded fin is attached to a base plate by epoxy. Such a heat dissipating device has a disadvantage that since the epoxy needs a relatively long time to cure, the device needs a corresponding long period to be manufactured, which is not economical. Secondly, epoxy is expensive, which causes the cost of the heat dissipating device to be correspondingly high. Finally, epoxy will deteriorate after a period of use. When this happens, the bonding strength achieved by the epoxy is lowered.
Hence, an improved heat dissipating device is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current heat dissipating devices.